everlasting love
by sweetestthing81
Summary: focuses on sam and mercedes for once.instead of just kurt and blaine etc.will be longer chapters more etc.see what you think.let me know.and i will continue.i have alot of faith to make this story great.so trust me just need some reviews favs follows a little bit of everything k.people.hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one Move along**_

_**Sam pov:sam thought leaving school meant hed never run into mercedes ever again.**_

_**Little did he know she was closer than he could have imagined,**_

_**they had tried to make it work.**_

_**But it seemed like one always moved.**_

_**Mercedes was heartbroken.**_

_**And sam knew he was feeling heartbroken as well.**_

_**He could pretty much read her mind.**_

_**Every little thing she thought he knew what was what she was about to say.**_

_**Sam was moving again.**_

_**He didnt wanna leave mercedes once again.**_

_**It seemed like everytime they were together something would tear them both apart.**_

_**Sam felt his heart crumble and break into a million broken pieces.**_

_**Love was a stupid cruel lonely thing.**_

_**If it were all fairytales and love songs.**_

_**Like how he felt when they met each other.**_

_**Than why did it hurt?**_

_**What was the hidden secret of the real thing.**_

_**He replayed that moment in his mind as they said their goodbyes.**_

_**But sam would be returning tom lima ohio sooner than he thought.**_

_**Would mercedes be there waiting or had she moved on someone new.**_

_**I do not own glee or any of its story lines or ideas or read and review my so much.**_

_**this is my first mercedes and sam tell me what you think and if i should any ideas much appreciate ttyl.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter one everlasting love**_

_**Sam walked down the halls of mckinley highschool**_

_**for which it seemed as of the billionth of times.**_

_**The girls stared as he walked by.**_

_**But he walked casually ignoring them pushing them away.**_

_**They tried to get close and make a move.**_

_**But sam wouldnt allow it.**_

_**Not a chance at all whatsoever would he trade his heart for any other girl or woman.**_

_**But to Mercedes,**_

_**it was Official Sam was back and hotter than ever in mckinley high.**_

_**And he was ready to be back in glee club in hopes of mercedes still being there.**_

_**His heart had hopes of her being there.**_

_**She made a promise that shed wait for him.**_

_**She told her what happened between finn and rachel.**_

_**They both swore theyd stay together.**_

_**Nothing like romeo and juliet stay together fairytale romance though.**_

_**It seemed as though now that sam was back girls wanted him more than before.**_

_**Sam walked through the gymnasium to see mercedes sitting with puck the two of them were just talking.**_

_**But sam was hoping it was nothing more.**_

_**Sam knew mercedes wasnt into puck for more than friendship.**_

_**Sam creeped up behind mercedes and put his hands over her eyes.**_

_**And whispered guess who.**_

_**Mercedes smiled shyly.**_

_**And my god sam its you.**_

_**I thought youd never come back.**_

_**Sam smiled and both hugged each other.**_

_**Sam smiled and mercedes im so glad I came back.i missed you so much.**_

_**Mercedes smiled coyly and glad to I thought we were gonna turn into another finn and rachel.i missed you too.**_

_**Im so glad your here.i have so much to tell things been going for you returned to mckinley for good.**_

_**I hope.**_

_**Sam smiled and course babe.**_

_**Puck smiled and hello there sam dont even get a hello from an old friend.**_

_**Did you forget me.**_

_**Sam laughed and of course are you doing puck my man.**_

_**Hows life treating anything new going on.**_

_**We should hangout know like old times.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and how you say were talking about graduation and when we all met eachother and became ended up .**_

_**Its ya think.**_

_**Sam laughed and it is.**_

_**They all laughed.**_

_**Puck a shame I still havent been able to find a girlfriend.**_

_**Mercedes I can help fix you up with a girlfriend of mine.**_

_**What do you like in a girl anyway.**_

_**Sam smiled and puck its about time you grew up.**_

_**And were serious about a girl.**_

_**Puck cute hott smart nice someone whos real just a down to earth real person.**_

_**Sam teased and I can see your interests have changed since the last year.**_

_**Mercedes laughed and stop maybe hes serious.**_

_**Puck smiled and getting older its time I meet a woman whos fun to be with and this time I mean fun not to have sex with.**_

_**Someone whos funny smart sweet pretty just a person who wants a relationship.**_

_**Just than there was silence.**_

_**Sam you just say relationship.**_

_**Puck smiled and I I actually feel good about it and im telling the truth.**_

_**Mercedes laughed and idea puck you got a girlfriend if it works out.**_

_**Shes really a great you hurt my friend she doesnt deserve to be a one night stand. Got it.**_

_**Shes more than that.**_

_**Puck you can trust me.**_

_**Ill leave you two lovebirds alone now.**_

_**Sam smiled and know your probably making a big mistake.**_

_**Mercedes laughed and said.i know maybe maybe not.**_

_**Who says puck cant fall in love.**_

_**Everyone else in school has.**_

_**Sam smiled and said..like us babe.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and like us.**_

_**We were just lucky to be together.**_

_**And meant for each other/**_

_**Both of them kissed deeply.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three everlasting love**_

_**the story is now being in la.**_

_**Mercedes pov:I cant believe sam surprised like this this morning.**_

_**I almost thought he might never come back to ohio let alone la**_

_**To my surprise he was standing right infront of me.**_

_**With his beautiful eyes staring into mine.**_

_**Im glad he never enlisted in the army.**_

_**I would have been devestsated and crushed my whole world would be ruined.**_

_**When we talked about it before.**_

_**I cant believe hes here with me again.**_

_**After all the breakups at mckinley etc I almost never thought wed last.**_

_**I know it sounded crazy but I was so stupid **_

_**I sort of counted down the days till he called and would come back.**_

_**And id be able to sit in his arms.**_

_**I adored everything about Sam.**_

_**He was one of my only real true loves.**_

_**Any others I couldnt remember.**_

_**Noone came to mind but sam.**_

_**We did and told everyuthing together.**_

_**Wed be able to hangout and have the best time in the world.**_

_**Look at eachother and just forget anyones around in the world except for only us.**_

_**It went that deep I guess.**_

_**I wasnt ever happier than when I was with Sam.**_

_**I knew wed always have a good time.**_

_**Sam drove to pick up mercedes in a red convertible.**_

_**They were going to meet their friends at the beach.**_

_**And sam thought to be romantic and make a picnic for he and mercedes.**_

_**Santana offered for him to use her house for the picnic lunch or dinner.**_

_**Since brittany and sam were besties or friends.**_

_**Sam smiled and great guys.i owe you so much.**_

_**Brittany smiled and we were just thinking about playing a game of poker.**_

_**Santana smiled and going britt.**_

_**Brittany smiled and its all I could think of ok.**_

_**Santana laughed and britt do you ever teased.**_

_**Brittany sighed in frustration.**_

_**Brittany have you know im not as stupid or naïve or a baby like you all think I am.**_

_**Sam and mercedes overheard.**_

_**Sam course your .**_

_**I have never seen you so pissed until right now.**_

_**I like the way you stick up for yourself.**_

_**Thats why were friends.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and your awesome need to loves you.**_

_**Brittany smiled and guys really are my friends.**_

_**Santana smiled and we and I love the way you are smart pretty and dont careo what people think.**_

_**They all were at the beach when puck arrived with mike tina finn and kurt.**_

_**Mercedes and the rest of thr girls went to change into swimsuits.**_

_**They were all stayimg over santanas house for a was a fourth of july picnic santanas family was having.**_

_**But instead of go there.**_

_**Santana was having a get together at her house.**_

_**She invited rachel and quinn and they didnt show.**_

_**Puck was anxious to meet this new girl mercedes was telling**_

_**him about for weeks now.**_

_**Mercedes wore a blue bikini with boy shorts.**_

_**Brittany a yellow bikini that matched her outfit.**_

_**Tina was wearing a purple bikini.**_

_**Ssntana was wearing a brown bikini.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and do I look girls.**_

_**Brittany smiled and said.i love your bathing looks so good on look hott.**_

_**Sams gonna love it.**_

_**What do you think of mine.**_

_**Tina smiled and .matches pefectly with your laughed.**_

_**Santana you do look dont we allshe I think we all look hott.**_

_**Tina smiled and said.i agree we all look fine as man wouldnt want out on their**_

_**Mercedes smiled and said.i have no going alright so far with sam and I again.**_

_**Tina you ever done it with sam.**_

_**Mercedes blushed shyly.**_

_**Brittany sighed and cant ask a girl who she sleeps with.**_

_**Santana go on maybe she wants to speak.**_

_**Mercedes could feel her face start to feel red and get hotter.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and we choosing to wait.**_

_**She threw a pillow at them.**_

_**Santana we supposed to have the pillow fight after the swimming etc.**_

_**she laughed.**_

_**Brittany laughed and says you.**_

_**They all laughed.**_

_**Mercedes spoke lower to santana I hear you invited rachel and quinn.**_

_**Where are they.**_

_**Santana said.i dont know.**_

_**I brought rachel an invite to see if shed come reconcile with finn.**_

_**Mercedes you really think you should meddle in with them.**_

_**Santana smiled a little snippy.**_

_**Well is it wrong of me wanting my friends to be happy with each other.**_

_**Dont you want the same.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and I some people need to work things out on their own.**_

_**No matter what we want.**_

_**Besides finns .**_

_**Santana sighed and dont you get him another girlfriend that you promised puck.**_

_**Im sure theyll be happy for there imaginary women.**_

_**Mercedes sainthood the hell happened to year I thought we might be friends.**_

_**But I take it this been biting your make you lash out on their still my friends also.**_

_**So why dont you shut your pretty little mouth for once and listen and let somebody else talk.**_

_**Santana sighed and we are friends mercedes I was just trying to help.i cant help it some things just make me come off as a mean to offend you.**_

_**It takes a hell of a strong person to stand up to me.**_

_**When im in one of my pissed off bitchy moods.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and thank you.i hope we can work things out.**_

_**And everyone get along.**_

_**And I love your bikini it looks great on you.**_

_**Santana smiled and too.**_

_**To be continued**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter four everlasting love**_

_**Sam picked mercedes up and swung her around and threw her in the ocean.**_

_**She laughed playfully.**_

_**Sam swam after her as the other were sitting on the beach getting some sun.**_

_**and a few were in the water.**_

_**It was a beautiful clear sunny day outside.**_

_**The sun was shining so bright you could hardly shield your eyes with sunglasses.**_

_**The air was crisp and clean windy but warm.**_

_**Hott but not to hott.**_

_**Santana and brittany were soaking up some rays laying on the beach next to one another.**_

_**Kurt was sitting down guzzling a diet coke at santanas house that overlooked the beach.**_

_**Finn begged him nearly like a child to come have fun with them at the beach.**_

_**Kurt said hed catch up with them later.**_

_**Hed been missing rachel who hed been best friends with now.**_

_**Their dishing about the hottie brody.**_

_**Their long talks about finn.**_

_**Rachel still would well love him.**_

_**Right now she was in denial.**_

_**Thats why she wouldnt come to santanas house for the 4th**_

_**Kurt knew all she was feeling.**_

_**He was relieved blaine wasnt there.**_

_**His heart had been broken before.**_

_**But not as bad as when it was broken by blaine.**_

_**They say true love lasts forever.**_

_**But why didnt mine.**_

_**Relationships just arent made for me.**_

_**I of course could just stop finding love and just hook up with guys.**_

_**Have sex with them.**_

_**Than walk away fom ever having feelings for anyone at all.**_

_**But I couldnt do that.**_

_**I was a person with feelings.a person who cared about someone.**_

_**A person who wanted the feeling of being in love.**_

_**When it is really falling in love.**_

_**I couldnt just throw someone away and use them be done with them like a piece of garbage out in the trash.**_

_**How you Id never wanna hurt anybody.**_

_**Finn was sitting talking to puck.**_

_**With mike,**_

_**And sam sat down by them.**_

_**Finn smiled and hows my best buddies doing.**_

_**Mike smiled and hey nothing came here to hang with you guys like old times.**_

_**Puck smiled and doing im kind of pissed mercedes said she had a girlfriend for me to she hasnt been seetn once.**_

_**Finn she was only in your dreams.**_

_**Sam laughed and shellacking finn mercedes really did say that.i dont know why she never did anything.**_

_**Mike that never been lucky in love anyways either though.**_

_**Finn because all he wants to do is hook up and leave.**_

_**How bout dating and being seriously into someone for a change.**_

_**Finn me its awhole lot better than being like me.**_

_**Music was playing from santanas house.**_

_**It was princes 1999.**_

_**Mike could use a real relationship maybe learn something real about a woman.**_

_**Puck dont you guys see that maybe I am being noones around.**_

_**Sam laughed and could happen.**_

_**I believe you all believe you.**_

_**Your just hard to you have hurt girls in the past.**_

_**Mercedes said shell introduce .dont be an asshole.**_

_**Puck was sitting with his guitar getting ready to play a song.**_

_**When he saw a girl who was 5"9 black hair hazel eyes olive toned skin.**_

_**She was wearing a baby blue tank top. With white shorts.**_

_**And black flip flops.**_

_**She was wearing pink lip gloss.**_

_**Brown eye shadow**_

_**mascara**_

_**and puck couldnt help but think how hott she looked.**_

_**More than that gorgeous.**_

_**Her hair was short only up to her shoulders.**_

_**Her name was Rose.**_

_**Mercedes walked over to puck with Rose following her.**_

_**Puck smiled warmly.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and puck this is rose my friend I have been telling you **_

_**about.**_

_**Rose this is my other friend Puck we grew up together and went to mckinley together and were in new directions together.**_

_**So ill leave you two alone.**_

_**Rose smiled and said:ok by mercedes,**_

_**Puck smiled and im a beautiful quite beautiful.i mean im sorry.**_

_**Rose laughed and .i know im trying this thing that im being more serious about a guy.**_

_**No hookups.**_

_**Puck laughed and too.**_

_**Id hate to miss out on meeting the real you.**_

_**With something as stupid like a hook up.**_

_**You seem like a interesting tell me about yourself.**_

_**Rose im a italion greek catholic**_

_**Growing up my mom was very strict she wouldnt let me date certain guys she had to meet everyoneof trying to protect me like every parent does.**_

_**Im the youngest in my family.**_

_**We celebrate christmas.**_

_**I actually am quite the singer and actress myself.**_

_**Thats my job.**_

_**Been doing it since a little girl.**_

_**Now im ready to find someone to hangout with have real with honest with be me with.**_

_**So show me what you can play with that guitar of ill see what else there is hidden about you.**_

_**Puck smiled and im already liking what im hearing,\**_

_**I hope you like me.**_

_**What do you wanna hear.**_

_**Rose smiled and the way love goes.**_

_**Puck Smiled and welcome to sing with you want.**_

_**Im dying to hear what a good voice youve been keeping secret since youve got here,**_

_**Rose laughed and wont give up will you. **_

_**Puck you dont have only just your comfortable with is fine.**_

_**Puck sang **_

_**I get so lonely.**_

_**Cant let just anybody hold me.**_

_**You are the one that lives in me my dear.**_

_**Want no one but you**_

_**sittin here with my tears**_

_**all alone with my fears**_

_**im wonderin if I have to do**_

_**withoutcha**_

_**but theres no reason why.**_

_**I fell asleep late last night.**_

_**Cryin like a newborn child**_

_**holdin myself close**_

_**pretendin my arms are yours**_

_**I want no one but you**_

_**I still remember to the day.**_

_**In fact it was a third monday**_

_**you came along to be the one for me.**_

_**Now im alone.**_

_**Sittin here by the phone**_

_**call and say that youre ok**_

_**so that ill have the chance **_

_**to beg you to stay.**_

_**I want no one but you.**_

_**Rose and puck sang together.**_

_**Everyone clapped.**_

_**Kurt smiled and everyone including him was nearly blown away by her singing voice.**_

_**Kurt had never heard such a voice since rachels if she were here rachel would definetly be at war with Rose.**_

_**Kurt had to give credit to her awesome amazing vocal talents.**_

_**Kurt smiled and im kurt.**_

_**I may voice is you learn to sing that way.**_

_**Rose laughed and said.i didnt realize anyone was listening im rose.i guess word gets out fast here.**_

_**Mercedes smiled and said,your right about that.**_

_**Kurt said.,they dont call us new directions for nothing.**_

_**Santana this mean your back kurt.**_

_**Brittany does it.**_

_**Finn said.i thought we talked about this kurt.**_

_**Id take care of blaine youd take care of rachel.**_

_**Sam sighed and you act like its some kind of murder mystery in ny and already.**_

_**Mike what about everything in new gonna leave it all behind.**_

_**Tina its kurts decision your always getting into everyones business its getting g a tadbit aggravating.**_

_**Mike snapped well sorry if I couldnt please the queen.**_

_**Tina sighed and said.i didnt mean it that must you always take it as a argument.**_

_**Mike it sounds like your starting one thats .**_

_**Tina .you better think about what you just said.**_

_**Mike I will.**_

_**Rose said.i dont thinki should of came here today.**_

_**I dont wanna be intruding on your party.**_

_**You were having fun till I got here.**_

_**Mercedes said dont go rose your as much welcome here as the rest of us.**_

_**Santana smiled warmly and the party didnt start until you started singing girl.**_

_**Your on fire.**_

_**That voice is amazing.**_

_**If we would have had you on the new directions we would of surely won nationals.**_

_**Even though we all rock youd make it even more awesome.**_

_**Rose smiled and so been so hard fitting in.i just moved here.**_

_**Its so nice to be able to be around people just normal people,**_

_**and maybe make friends.**_

_**Brittany smiled and said,your always welcome to be friends with .**_

_**Sam smiled and rose im mercedes boyfriend weve never met.i thought id introduce myself.**_

_**Im sam.**_

_**Welcome to do you like it here.**_

_**'what do you think of b**_

_**Rose laughed and all ok.**_

_**They all laughed.**_

_**Rose smiled and you all are great.**_

_**Finn quite the ex was one of the best voices before she moved away to a performing arts wants to be on you believe that.**_

_**Im over I can remember being new in town trying to make friends being scared of things you know I realize how you worry im not trying to hit on you or offering to be a friend.i promise I wont try anything,what do you say.**_

_**Rose smiled shyly and course we can be more. I kind of like this other guy.**_

_**Finn looked at .**_

_**Finn smiled and it noah puckerman.**_

_**Rose laughed and it is,hes your friend.**_

_**Finn smiled and hes my friend. Hes a good guy.**_

_**Be careful.**_

_**Rose smiled and I for the info also.**_

_**Finn smiled coyly and problem.**_

_**To be continued**_

_**what next**_


End file.
